


That’s what I wanna be, your man now

by sunshinetoday



Category: Gillian Anderson/David Duchovny - Fandom, gillovny - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinetoday/pseuds/sunshinetoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first Chapter of a long story. It is set around the time when David was on his tour in Europe. This just happened, I'm not sure what will come next :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Huge, huge thanks for Mulderyourcrazy who is an amazing beta! Thank you for taking the time and help me with my stories!  
> Lots of Hugs  
> I love feedback so don't be shy :) You can leave it here or find me on tumblr, @sunshinetoday! :)

The sun was rising above New York City and she was sitting in his living room, looking out the window, sipping her hot, black tea with full fat milk and 1.5 spoons of sugar. It should have been perfect, exactly the way she likes it. Still it felt like something is missing, lately it always tasted perfect. And she knew exactly what is wrong with her tea, usually she does not have to prepare it for herself. Usually there is a 6’1 tall, green eyed, messy hair, extremely sexy individual who is preparing it for her.  
The last time she had a strong Earl Grey tea for breakfast was the morning when he left for his tour to Europe. They were sitting on his sofa - she in her black, satin nightwear, him in his boxers - and they were watching the sun rise! They were sitting next to each other in silence, both of them deep in their thoughts. They do have experience in saying goodbyes and one would maybe think that it makes it easier, but it doesn’t. Actually it is becoming more and more difficult and painful to be away from each other. 

She really wanted to break the silence. She was really trying to express her feelings only she could not find the words. All the words that she could think of…they were not strong enough. They seemed weak and irrelevant. She couldn't describe how she felt so she did the only other thing that was in her mind. She showed it to him. She sit on his lap, facing him, then cupped his face with both of her hands and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. The kiss was so intense and it took him by surprise. His right hand travelled all the way up from her back to her messy, morning hair while with the other hand caged a palm around one of her breast. As he was only in his boxers, the evidence of him longing for her couldn't have been more obvious. Their kiss has not yet been broken but they both felt the need for some air. She didn't want to stop kissing him, she didn't want to stop touching him, and most importantly she didn't want to let him go. But he needed to break the kiss, only just for a second to lift her body at her ass and push her up against the window which previously used for the staggering view of the city. He needed her as much as she needed him but not on the sofa. They both knew that this is going to be rough, quick, and intense. 

Using the force and balance the wall gave them, he used his right hand to remove his cock from his underwear and without hesitation he pushed inside her. He could smell her arousal, he knew she was ready for him. She moaned into his mouth and adjusting the angle of his cock to her liking she started to ride him. While hooking her hands at the back of his neck she increased the tempo, moaning with sensation. His body pinned her tightly to the wall and his full hard length was buried deep inside her. They were both grasping for air, crying each other’s name and fully buried in their own feelings. Her head was resting on his shoulder, next to his chin as she didn't feel confident to look at him. She felt too weak to look deeply into those beautiful green eyes. As if he could sense her feelings he started to search for her mouth. She could feel how eager he was to kiss her and communicate with her. His tongue was aching to explore her mouth while his hand could not stop playing with her nipples. His body was tense, his breathing was heavy, and she could feel that he is close to his climax.  
He broke the kiss to look deeply in her eyes. She couldn't look away – she wanted to – but she couldn't, his look was mesmerising. All the words she was looking for, all the feelings she wanted to describe…there it was. Everything was there, in his eyes, in that one look he gave her. She really did hope that this is exactly what he sees in her eyes, all the love she feels and all the desire she feels for him. The intensity of this moment was just too much, and her climax started to build up. She knew he was close too and when watching deeply each other’s eye, sharing this exceptional moment, both of them reached their peaks. They were shouting each other’s name, while he emptied himself inside her. Both of them unable to move, him still being inside of her, he leaned in and whispered to her ears. 

“I'm sorry that I have to leave, but please remember this, I love you and you are the love of my life! I am counting the days and the hours already until I will see you again…”

His words hit her really hard. She felt like she was suffocating, she needed some air. She gently pushed him away and headed to the bathroom. She had to freshen up and rinse her face with some cold water. 

“Gill, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to you say the wrong things. I just…” 

“No, David, you didn't. It’s just.. I was getting ready for this day and I believed everything would be all right. We have done this many times, spending our time far away from each other, but….I don’t know…Look at me, I'm a mess!” She tried to smile to ensure him that it is really not because of him. It is all because of her, her feelings and her demons.  
He stepped closer to her, closing the distance between them and gently kissed her and hugged her. 

“While you freshen up, I'll go and make you some of your favourite tea, okay?’ She smiled at him and nodded.  
“Yes, thank you that would be perfect!”


	2. Now I’m ready to take you home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second Chapter of a long story. It is set around the time when David left for his tour in Europe. This just happened, I'm not sure what will come next :)  
> 'Streetcar'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for my amazing beta, Mulderyourcrazy! You make my English better, and you make me a better writer!  
> Thank you for Justholdinghandsok for reading my story, and giving me feedback!  
> This fandom is the best!

Suddenly she was brought back to reality when Brick appeared in the living room and put his head in her lap. Since she ‘moved in’ with David, she and Brick got pretty close. She had the feeling that both of them missing David created some kind of connections between them and when one felt a bit more emotional, they were there to support each other. She knows it sounds silly and probably only one with a dog would understand something like this, but for her it made perfect sense. She stayed at his place even after he left for his tour. She was not planning to, but she couldn’t force herself to leave. She did have a hotel room paid for, very close to the theatre but she didn’t really spend a lot of time there since she arrived in New York. She appreciated that her fans are quite respectful so it doesn’t take that much effort to hide or leave the theatre and come home without being noticed. HOME…

At first it sounded weird, calling David’s place home, but it just felt right. It was their home, or at least for this couple of weeks while she is staying in New York, it became their home. He cleaned up some drawers for her, so all her clothes were kept in the bedroom. Half of the bathroom – okay, let’s be honest – more than half of the bathroom was full with her belongings and the kitchen was filled with her favourite foods. Of course, this is all just the technical arrangements, but what really mattered in a place for her to call it home? This was the place where she was at home, because this was the place where she felt safe and happy.

A lot changed since the new season of The X-files. That was their first attempt to try spending longer periods of time together and live together. Now, nearly 1 year later they are not trying anything. They are absolutely sure that they belong together and they can’t live without each other. Their schedule is still a mess, but slowly, step by step they are trying to fix things and move towards a relationship where they don’t have to spend so much time separate from each other and they can worry less about the media and the fans. Like when he came to see her at Streetcar, just before he left;

After the play was over, he came backstage and waited for her to finish signing for the fans. David knows how much it means for her to be able to give back as much as she can to them. She really appreciates when they come and support her, so she tries to do her best and sign anytime she has the strength and energy. By the time she went back to see him, he was asleep on the sofa in her dressing room. It was not only her who was having long and tiring days. David was prepping for his European Tour while spending every waking hour with her. When she was at the theatre, he was rehearsing/writing/practicing guitar. When she had some time to relax or had a day off, David always made sure that she was entertained, loved and was taken care of. 

It was his idea to come and to see the play. He really wanted to be there for her, support her and could not leave for his tour without seeing her in this role. They both knew that David coming to the theatre wouldn’t go unnoticed but it was a chance they were willing to take. They hoped that the fans would be nice to him and to his sister, and wouldn’t bother them too much. Upon arriving, David queued for their tickets, mingled a bit with the fans and watched the show like anybody else. There was only one significant difference between him and the rest of the audience; He was the only privileged person who could go backstage and fell asleep on her sofa! Yes, indeed while she was signing, he fell asleep waiting for her…he just looked so peaceful and adorable, it was really hard for her to wake him, but she wanted to go home!

“David, Honey you have to wake up!” She knelt next to the sofa, and was giving small kisses on his forehead, on his nose, on the left cheek “Honey, I would love you to take me home now!” on the right cheek of his face, and finally on his mouth. That’s when she realized, he was not asleep anymore but rather just enjoying the situation… her mouth only touched his upper lip, and his hand easily slipped up into her hair. He pulled her closer and deepened their kiss. His tongue was exploring her mouth while his hands were navigating her closer to him. Without them really noticing - in just couple of seconds - she was already on the top of him, kissing him hard and caressing every inch of his toned upper body. Their arousal was increasing, their moans were becoming louder… His hands were squeezing her perfect, little ass, his erection was poking her belly. “Gilly, I want you!” He begging for her, pressed exactly the right buttons in her body. She couldn’t think of anything else, just his dick inside of her! This play is so very tiring physically and emotionally some would think that she just collapses after it’s over. And some days, they would be right. But not today. Not today, when David is here, in her dressing room, hot as fuck and he only wants her. Hell would freeze before she would say no to him! This is exactly what she needs and she is still amazed how he always knows what to do. 

His hands trail up from her thighs to her panties, it makes her whole body shiver. His touch is strong, and smooth, fast but satisfying. His fingers start working her clitoris, while his other hand is exploring every inch of her body it can reach. “Take this off” He pulls on her dress … “Gill, please…now!” He is so lost in her beauty, in her perfect body, when she breaks their contact for a second. She stands up and removes her tiny little dress, unclasps her bra and removes her panties. She is about to give him anything he wishes! 

Suddenly he can’t breathe. The woman in front of him, the woman who he loves, is just perfect! She is stunning. She looks at him wondering what he is thinking about. “You know, I still can’t believe what a lucky bastard I am, that you choose me! I look at you, 23 years after I first met you and you still take away my breath!” He quickly stands up, removes all his clothes in a blink, snakes his hands behind her back, pushes his tongue inside her mouth and leads her back to the couch. He sits down with Gillian on his lap, breaks the kiss, and looks deeply in her eyes:

“You are a brilliant actress, I’m so happy I could see your performance tonight on that stage. You are radiant and I couldn’t love you mooohhh” but he can’t finish his sentence as his dick is already sliding inside her. They start slowly, waiting for her to welcome him in completely and enjoy the sensation. Once she has consumed all of him, she starts riding him. Her breast are moving in front of his eyes, he has the need to feel them. He starts sucking her nipples, gently biting them while his fingers concentrate on her clitoris. “Faster, faster” He keeps saying it while also focusing on building up her orgasm! Their breathing is heavy, their moans are loud…”Fuck David, I’m coming….I’m coming….” And with a radiant and satisfying scream both of them reach their peak, their bodies descended and they collapse together. He lifts her chin up and captures her lips with his. Tired and exhausted he looks at her: “Now I’m ready to take you home”

They arrive home 15 minutes later. When opening the door Brick welcomes them. He couldn’t be more excited to see them. Unfortunately both of them are too tired to interact with him so he gets his favourite special treat; Brick is sleeping with them on the bed, but for the first time, now at David’s but at Gillian’s legs!


	3. I won’t be able to think of anything else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the third and last chapter of this story. It is set around the time when David left for his tour in Europe. I'm a sucker for feedback, so please if you have a second, don't be shy. Comment here, or find me on Tumblr. @sunshinetoday  
> 'Someone else's girl'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for justholdinghands for being my beta reader. Thank you for all your ideas and advice! It really made this story better!  
> This fandom is the best!
> 
> Also, thank you, Everyone, for being patient. Sorry, it took me a long time to write this :)

_“I hope you don’t mind me, but I woke up very hungry!”_ \- Laying next to him, she heard him whisper. She felt his hand caressing her neck and his body slowly hovering hers. She felt his mouth pressing against her sensitive skin, his lips touching hers. Her breathing grew deeper, her body was awake and intrigued for a morning play. Her fingers started to trail down on his back, touching every inch of his beautiful abs and muscles. His tongue was warm as it was curling on her neck, slowly travelling down to her breasts. He was drawing circles with his thumbs on her nipples, his tongue was winding around her breasts. She bit her bottom lip, looked him in the eyes, and moaned deeply. One hand abandoned her breast and slowly sneaked down to her right thigh. He was playing on her with his long, soft fingers, just like he would play on his guitar. He knew exactly when and where to pull those strings to make her sing. Arousal was pumping in her blood, she felt the need to taste him. Her lips were looking for his, her teeth were biting his bottom lip, her mouth requesting his. He kissed her deep and wild, his tongue caressed hers, his fingers running up and down on her…

A Phone is ringing. Her phone is ringing. _“No. No. Why? No. I don’t want to answer. It will stop in a second. “_ The Phone keeps ringing. She has to answer, she knows she has to. She has 3 beautiful kids living on another continent, she always has to pick up the phone.

 **“Hello?”** – She sounds a bit more irritated than she wants to but she can’t help it. She is quite annoyed to be woken up on her day off while having an exquisite dream!

**“Good morning, Gillian! It’s July. Sorry, did I wake you?”**

**“Oh, hello July. Is everything okay? Are the kids all right?”**

**“Oh yeah, yeah. Don’t worry. Everyone is fine. I just wanted you to know that we are ready for the Tumblr Q &A. The Chewie’s girlfriend account was not taken, so as of today, it is officially yours! Are you sure about this? There were many of the funny accounts we discussed, still available!”**

**“Oh, fuck no. Chewie’s Girlfriend is the best name for my blog. I wanna keep that. Thank you July for letting me know! Anything else you need from me today?”**

**“No, no that’s it. Sorry to bother you, but I guessed you’d be pleased to hear the news. Have a lovely day off!”**

**“I am, indeed! Thanks for letting me know! See you tomorrow.”**

Fuck, July could have called like 10 minutes later _._ It is only 10:00 in the morning, she is alone in David’s bed, and has no plans for the day. Streetcar started 2 weeks ago and Mondays are her days-off. Last week, they basically spent the whole day in bed, having sex, smoking pot, eating ice-cream. Occasionally, David was playing his guitar and singing a newly written song for her. It was the perfect day. The previous night, he went to see her play, made love to her in her changing room, and took her home. It makes her shiver just to think of all of this. But now it is only her in the bed, looking around the room, and trying to let reality sink in. The first thing she notices is Brick, running from the kitchen and quickly jumping on the bed. **“Good morning, Brick! I guess you are ready for our walk?”** She knows Brick wouldn’t dare to do this when David is around. Just last week when David served breakfast in bed, Brick jumped on the bed and was trying to steal some food. It took David a couple of minutes before he could make him leave the bed. Luckily her coffee and orange juice were on the nightstand, so no harm was done, but Brick is banned from their bed, since.

It’s been only couple of days, but she is missing mornings like that already. The smell of fresh coffee, boiled eggs, earl grey tea, mixing with his deodorant. The whole essence of this place is different without him.

Before David left to Europe, she promised him, that on Mondays, Brick and she will go for big, morning walks on the same route David takes him, when he goes running. Only she is definitely not running, rather just walking, enjoying the silence, and the fresh air.

Brick is very energetic and active so she quickly gets dressed, grabs her phone and her book - A Man Called Ove – and they leave for their walk. While walking, she calls her kids to make sure everyone is okay and all is good at home. They are out and about in Brooklyn for a good 90 minutes. Upon arriving home, her phone is ringing. Without checking the caller, she picks it up. **“Hello?”**

 **“Scully, it’s me. How are you today?”** She is instantly cracking up just by hearing his voice and his silly joke.

**“Hi, Stranger. I’m quite all right, thank you. We just came back from a long walk with Brick! He says he is missing you.”**

**“Oh, is it only Brick who is missing me? ‘Cause, to be honest, I expected a bit more than that!”** His voice is soft and she can hear how he is trying to hold back his laugh. **“Thanks so much Gill, for taking care of him. I know he is in good hands!”**

**“That’s okay, double D. I love having him around, at least I’m not alone in this big apartment.  Fuck, I miss you so much! I can’t believe it’s been only 4 days since you left.”**

**“I know, Babe. I feel the same way! Especially when we were in the UK. Basically, I’ve only ever been there for one reason only, and that was to see you and spend some quality time with you. I kept thinking that you’re just going to turn up at some point… I know it’s silly, but it was really weird being there without you.”** She doesn’t answer. She is just holding on to her phone, in silence. _When did her very own Duchovny become so romantic?_

**“You are very sweet Duchovny, you know that, right?”**

**“Well, what a compliment, Miss Anderson! Thank you.”**

Both of them are laughing out loud, and suddenly she just has this wide, happy smile on her face. She is not sure when everything became this natural and easy between them, but she couldn’t be happier as she is right now. _< Well of course, except him being here, at home with her >_

**“So, I just wanted to let you know that I arrived at Amsterdam, the concert is in three hours. Did you know, that Europe is quite pretty?”**

**“Well, yeah I heard that before!”** she giggles.

**“So, remember last Monday, when we stayed at home and I wrote that new song about you?”**

**“Yeah, of course, I remember. I know I haven’t got the greatest memory of history, but I do remember when a very naked, very high, very cute guy writes a song about me after he just had sex with me!”** She hears his genuine laugh and, oh boy, how she wishes to be there and kiss him right now!

**“Okay, so that new song - Someone else’s girl - from tonight on will be one of the new songs we play at every concert! I really like that song! It is about you, it reminds me of you, and I miss you, so this is how I’m going to deal with it. You are part of my European tour now!”**

**“Oh, fuck off.”** She can’t help it, but this is the only reaction that she has. They’ve talked about the new album, how it is going to be about her, their relationship, their journey. But now it is actually happening and instead of being nervous, she actually feels flattered. _Could this be one of the most romantic things, one has done to her? Probably._ **“So this is how it feels when one has a badass rock star boyfriend who sings about his love to the whole world? ‘Cause, I have to tell you, Babe. It feels fucking amazing!”**

**“Oh, that’s good to hear! I’m always here to please you, you know that! I don’t know about that rock star thing, but I do know that I will go up to that stage tonight and will sing this song to the whole world – at least the one, which could fit in the Melkweg – while thinking of you and that day when I wrote it!”**

**“Okay, Dave you have to stop this now because I swear I’m fucking close to just jump on the next plane to Amsterdam!”**

**“Ha-ha. So my evil plan is working!”**

**“Oh, yeah it is!”**

_“David, it is time for the rehearsal! Come on, the whole band is on stage, we are only waiting for you!”_ – She can hear Brad’s voice from the background. He sounds a bit over the edge, so David is probably running quite late.

**“Okay, okay. I’m coming. Just give me second! Sorry Babe, I’ve got to run. Wish me luck. I’ll ask Brad to record the song and I’ll send it to you after the concert!”**

**“Okay, that’s a fantastic idea! I can’t wait to listen to it! Also, before you go, just one last thing!”**

**“Yeah?”**

**“After the concert, we have to skype. I just had this dirty dream in the morning with you and I’ve been woken up before it got to the juicy part. I’m fucking horny since, and I want you and I want your sexy voice and I want it as soon as possible. So yeah, call me please.”**

She can hear him, how his breathing is changing when talking to him, how he just got aroused from her sexy voice and dirty talk. She knows what she is doing to him and she loves every bloody second of it!

**“Damn, Woman! You know, what you’ve just done. Now, I’m gonna have to go on stage, with a tremendous erection in my jeans!”**

**“I’m sorry, David, but I needed you to know, I’m really waiting for that call!”**

**“I won’t be able to think of anything else, than our call today. I need to hear more details on this dream of yours! Love you, talk to you very soon!”**

**“Love you, too! Break a leg”**


End file.
